


darling, don't you join in

by rebelbigfeet



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, French, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad, but like it ends kinda great, french!!!!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelbigfeet/pseuds/rebelbigfeet
Summary: (you're supposed to drag me away from this)S’il se connaissait juste un peu plus, s’il avait appris à s’aimer juste assez pour ne pas être dégoûté par la vue même de son corps et esprit, alors peut-être, juste peut-être, cette histoire n’aurait jamais eu lieu. Mais loin de lui de dévier le cours du temps. Si ça devait se passer comme ça, alors ça se passerait comme ça. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il se disait.english version(original)





	darling, don't you join in

**Author's Note:**

> traduction en français d'une de mes fic. désolé pour les fautes, fin bref le francais, langue romantique et tout le bla bla, bonne lecture. le titre vient de la chanson [sedated](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_JUReD3QoE) de hozier

C’était Noël, un Noël solitaire. Il n’avait rien à faire à part introspecter sur tous les médiocres choix qu’il avait faits ces dernières années. De s’inscrire à l’université en passant par ne pas étudier pour l’université et prendre un job à temps partiel qui avait non seulement ruiné son moral, mais l’avait aussi épuisé à mort - aucune de ces décisions n’avaient rendu ni sa mère, ni lui, fières.

Et au lieu d’avoir accepté de passer son Noël accompagné de sa mère, il avait bêtement pensé que le passer seul en regardant des animes était une meilleure idée. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ? Combien d’étudiants rêvaient de passer du temps avec leur famille ? Combien d’entre eux auraient supplié pour que leur famille leur passe juste un coup de fil ? Mais depuis quand réfléchissait-il avant de faire décision stupide.

Fin bref, en fin de compte, il était là. Seul. N’ayant rien à faire. Comment était-il arrivé à ça ? Comment avait-il fait pour tellement gâcher sa vie ?

Il avait l’habitude de passer des heures à jouer avec ses amis il y a seulement quelques années, en avaient-ils eu marre de lui ? Est-ce que le masque était tombé ? La laideur était-elle soudainement apparue ? Avait-ils tous réalisé que, dessous tout ces couches de sarcasme et de colère, l’homme derrière n’était rien d’autre que cendre et poussière ? Qu’il était mort il y a longtemps déjà ?

Peut-être qu’il avait besoin de voir un thérapeute. Peut-être que de telles pensées n’apparaissaient pas dans les esprits sains. Peut-être que ses amis l’aimaient, peut-être que s’il se disait ça assez longtemps, peut-être que s’il se mentait à lui-même assez de fois, ce mensonge trouverait son chemin à travers lui.

Le ronronnement du chat a ses côtés eu l’effet d’un seau d’eau versé le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une douche de réalité, un retour soudain à ses sens, comme s’il se rappelait subitement combien peu il importait au monde entier . Peu importe s’il était un autre raté de la société, tant qu’il pouvait survivre avec son chat et le peu d’argent que sa mère lui donnait.

Cependant son esprit était chaotique, si à ce moment il pensait que rien n’avait d’importance, s’il pensait que la banalité pouvait surpasser l’idée de faire quelque chose de sa vie, le moment où cette pensée n’était plus, il s’effondrerait sur lui-même, il penserait à la quantité extravagante de travail qu’il avait à faire, que celle-ci vienne de la fac ou de la vie elle même, ce serait l’anarchie.

Ces deux états d’esprit ne pouvaient cohabiter. L’un d’eux prendrait le contrôle et contredirait immédiatement l’autre, il n’y avait pas de compromis possible.

D’aussi loin qu’il pouvait se rappeler il n’avait jamais ressenti les papillons dans son estomac. Ou en tout cas rien qui ressemblait à la vision du bonheur qui semblait être dans l’esprit des gens, ou du moins il croyait. Il croyait que le bonheur serait facile à remarquer, qu’il prenait la forme qu’il souhaitait, mais qu’au moins il était toujours visible, comme des oiseaux qui volaient devant son nez. Mais il avait omis que pour qu’une chose soit vue, aussi grande et évidente qu’elle soit, elle avait besoin d’œil pour l’admettre. Aucun esprit aveugle ne pouvait discerner le bonheur. À moins que ce bonheur s’en aille. À moins que la place qu’il eut un jour occupé soit brutalement vide et qu’on puisse y naviguer librement, sentant le trou qu’il y avait laissé.

Ça lui était arrivé, une seule fois, comme un couteau, flagrant, perçant à travers sa chaire. Comme le proverbe le dit, on se rend vraiment compte de la valeur d’une chose qu’une fois qu’on la perd. Mais ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait pas remarqué son importance, c’est plutôt qu’elle était venue si discrètement et lentement qu’il n’avait pu la discerner de toute la merde qui était venue avec.

C’est ce qu'il se disait. Mais c’était plus probable que la honte avait pris le contrôle et avait dénié chaque once de bonheur qu’il eut reçu. Cet esprit aveugle qui était sien, insensible à la joie, aussi flagrante soit-elle, était plein de honte et d’ignominie. Honte de penser qu’une seule personne pouvait surmonter toutes ses barrières, comme s’il n’avait pas passé des années à essayer de se stopper de ressentir de l’attachement envers n’importe qui, comme si elles n’étaient pas barrières de ciment, mais plutôt une porte ouverte avec un tapis délicat juste devant, invitant chaque personne à y entrer.

Mais il n’était plus là. Il n’était plus là et la seule chose qu’il - la seule personne qui lui avait donné une once de bonheur - avait laissée n’était rien sauf un trou de sa taille dans le cœur de Mo GuanShan. Rien sauf de la crasse partout où il était passé, du cœur de ce redhead en passant par sa tête.

Maintenant, assis sur son fauteuil, il ne pouvait que repenser au temps qu’il avait passé avec lui. Comment son cœur pouvait-il à la fois être fondant et glacé, laissant agonie dans sa tête et désespoir dans sa vie.

Mais depuis quand décidait-il quelle voie sa vie prendrait, depuis quand décidait-il quelles voies les autres prendraient, peu importe si celles-ci laissaient des bleus lorsqu’elles s’éloignaient de la sienne. Peu importe combien ça faisait mal que la sienne et celle d’He Tian s’étaient seulement croisées avant de se déchirer. Combien ça faisait mal qu’il n’avait rien à redire sur le sujet. C’était le destin, et il ne pouvait pas changer le destin, peu importe combien de fois il essayait.

Mais de telles pensées n’étaient pas le sujet d’aujourd’hui. Son horloge sonna onze heures et, pendant que le soleil tombait, il se rappela qu’il travaillait de nuit.

**Author's Note:**

> merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas a laisser un commentaire :D mm si c'est pour dire que c'est nul
> 
> liens :
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/amandine_berral)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/rebelbigfeet/)


End file.
